


Bugatti

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: it's just a scratch, but what price will you pay for it?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bugatti

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet

  


"Do you know how much damage you've caused?"

You swallowed, staring at the man that stopped in front of you. The man that had stepped out of the midnight black Bugatti looked down at you scowling, before placing his sunglasses on.

"Fuck."

That made him smirk, "ya got that right!" He leaned forwards, "do you have any idea what kinda debt you just incurred?"

You felt your heart drop, "its just a scratch! Probably buff right out!" Jesus fucking christ, of course, of course this happened to you. All you needed to do was get to school, get to work, and get home. How difficult was it?!

Nope, instead, lets hit the most expensive looking car on the damned road! Because life wasn't more than you could handle right now! "Buff... It right- oh."

He raised an eyebrow as you took your jacket and scrubbed at the scratch. "This is a BUGATTI doll, ain't gonna buff out." He sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry, I will pay for it!” you wrung your hands together, it couldn’t be that much, it was just a scratch after all.

He snickered, looking over the top of his expensive glasses at you, “a scratch will put you in debt, about five thousand, and that is if I am being cheap.” He watched you swallow, cocking his head to the side, “you’ll do.”

You blinked. “Uhm, excuse me??”

Bucky turned on his heel abruptly, “I will be in touch.”

“I haven’t given you my information!”

He looked over his shoulder, “trust me, you can’t hide from me.”


End file.
